


Day at the FURrière

by dengekirose



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Field Trip, Field Trip AU, Fluff, One Shot, This is my first fic lol, idk what else to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dengekirose/pseuds/dengekirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The students of Collège Françoise Dupont go to their annual volunteer day at a local animal shelter! Marinette and Adrien get paired together for their shifts and cuteness/fluff ensues. Note: fourrière means pound in French, so the shelter name is a play on words in Franglish. Short one-shot. First fic, please critique/comment! I'm fairly new to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day at the FURrière

_What a pleasant day._

Marinette sighed. The sunshine broke through scattered clouds on a warm Wednesday afternoon, illuminating Alya’s mischievous smile even more. Though the excited chatter on the school bus was loud, Alya’s voice rose above it.

“Aren’t you excited, Mari?” Alya shifted closer to Marinette on the bus seat. “It’s not every day that we get a break from class, you know. At least for those of us that spend a full day in class, Miss Late-On-A-Field-Trip-Day.”

“Alya! I told you, I woke up late beca-“ Marinette stuttered and paused for half a second too long, gaining her sharp-minded friend’s attention. “Because…I was researching about this animal shelter all night and overslept! Adrien is good with animals, and I don’t want to make myself look like even more of a fool when we arrive. What if I’m paired with him for the day?” _Did I say that too fast? Did that seem truthful enough?_ Marinette flashed a meek smile, trying not to shift her eyes away.

Alya visibly relaxed, as did Marinette when she saw her friend accept her excuse. The akuma attack last night was fairly late, and the bags under Marinette’s eyes was evidence of that. She was surprised that Alya was so upbeat the day after, considering she was there during the attack to remain faithful to her Ladyblog.  
“Ha! That’s the good news!” She slung one arm around Marinette’s shoulder, pushing one of her pigtails to the front. With her other hand, Alya whipped out her phone to show the annual Collège Françoise Dupont Volunteer Day schedule. “Since you weren’t here in the morning, Miss Late-On-A-“

“Ah, Alya I get it!”

“-A-FIELD-TRIP-DAY DUPAIN-CHENG, you didn’t get the pairings for today. Annnnd here you with a handsome Mr. Agreste himself.” Alya grinned while pointing to her phone.

Marinette gaped at the small screen with a wide mouth and wider eyes. “Ahh, AH! Adrien?? A-are you sure?” She grabbed the phone to pull it closer to her, as if somehow the names adjacent on the list, ‘Adrien Agreste’ and ‘Marinette Dupain-Cheng’, would switch places with someone else if she looked away.  
“Trust me, I checked the list enough times to make sure.” Alya groaned, her now free hand on her temple. “The bad news is that I’m with Sabrina. Honestly not too bad compared to poor Nino. Got stuck with Chloé.”  
The bus went over a small pothole right after Alya finished, shaking everything inside. Marinette sprung up a bit and snapped her head toward the front after hearing a familiar giggle. Nino was juggling trying to catch his headphones, which were desperately trying to escape him. And to his right was Adrien, breaking out into laughter at the sight of his friend frantically trying to save his prized accessory. He jumped with the shaking bus, his hair turning even more golden in the sunlight. Marinette, on the other hand, turned pink.

_What a pleasant day indeed._  
\---  
The bus doors opened with a huff and a squeak, letting the students out in front of the animal shelter, FURrière. Adrien snickered upon seeing the name. _I wonder if My Lady would be proud or annoyed if she knew I was here?_

Marinette let out an exasperated sigh. _I probably should let Chat know a place like this exists. Actually…should I?_  
She didn’t have more time to play with the thought. Or rather, she couldn’t when she saw Adrien smile and walk toward her. “Good afternoon, Marinette. Looks like we’ll have our volunteer shift together.” His voice was warm, and Marinette felt herself overheating. “Would you like to walk inside now? Seems like the heat is getting the best of the both of us.”

“Y-yeah! It sure is warm today, especially w-with the sun! You know. I, uh.” _Oops._ Alya shot her friend a sympathetic look before Sabrina dragged her away.  
Adrien waved goodbye to Nino as they split off to do their duties. He and Marinette were soon approached by the shelter volunteer coordinator. Her eyes sparkled as she welcomed the two. “You must be from Collège Françoise Dupont! It’s a pleasure to have you. Follow me! Here at FURrière, our loving staff takes care of every animal that is dropped off or found. We have exactly fifty-two dogs and…”

Marinette and Adrien both felt guilty for spacing out after the first minute of her speech as she led them through the shelter rooms. Adrien’s excuse to himself was that he was tired after yesterday’s classes, photoshoot, and akuma attack. He continued to politely nod regardless. Even before becoming Chat Noir, Adrien loved animals and knew most of what the “new information” and “trivia” the volunteer coordinator was telling them. His alter ego made plenty of anonymous donations to various shelters, but serving at one was a different experience altogether for Adrien. _I wonder where we’re heading toward. The description on the schedule was vague._

Soon, he and Marinette found themselves standing in the room titled ‘Cat’s Corner’. Glowing eyes followed the three, accompanied by soft meows and purrs. Adrien slipped a classic Chat grin. _How purr-fect._

“Well, this is where you two will be for the next thirty minutes, and then you’ll trade with…“ The coordinator glanced down at the schedule in her hand, “…Group 4, Rose and Max! I’ll come get you when your time is up. Please tend to the cats until then. Food and water is in the adjacent room.” She closed the door behind Marinette and Adrien.

“Oh, Marinette, are you possibly allergic to cats? You’re turning a bit red.” Adrien asked earnestly.

“N-no, not at all! I…” Marinette paused a bit and gained her composure. She started replacing used towels with clean ones for the cats. “I quite like them actually.”  
Adrien felt himself smile. He joined her in cleaning up the cat toys, handing her a mouse-on-a-string.

“Oh, do you have one? I heard they can be pretty pesky at times.”

“I don’t! But…my f-friend does. I play with him at times.” She waved the mouse in front of one of the black cats in the cage, and expertly recoiled the string back into her hand before it was ripped by the cat’s claws. Marinette let out a giggle.

Adrien’s pulse quickened watching Marinette relax around the cats. Her confidence was one of the things he liked about her when he was around her as Chat Noir, and seeing it as Adrien had the same effect. _Is she talking about…?_

“He’s actually a black cat like this one! Though a little fluffier and cuter.” Marinette continued. _And also more flirtatious, but that would be weird to say. Don’t be weird right now, Mari._

“I’m gonna get some more food from the other room!” Adrien said a bit too quickly, turning away from Marinette to hide his reddened face. _Okay, so MAYBE she’s talking about me. Well, not me me, but Chat Noir me._

Adrien brainstormed about his next question while refilling several bowls with food. After a minute of silence, he asked, “You know, Nino’s cousin has a black cat too. That kitten can sure cause havoc. They’re considered bad luck, right?” _Can’t deny that on-_

Marinette’s response was almost instant. “A lot of people think that, but I don’t think so. Cha-, my friend’s cat is usually around trouble, but never the cause of it. He’s actually really sweet.” 

Adrien’s face flushed. _Oh._

“I hope I’ll see him tonight!” _Patrol is admittingly fun with that kitty._

Adrien softened. “I hope so too.” He stood next to Marinette and played with the cat’s paws as it gave off a purr. I think Chat might be able to give Marinette a quick visit before patrol.  
\---  
That night, Marinette found herself smiling at a certain black cat perched on her balcony right before Ladybug went on patrol.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :) Hopefully you guys liked it! First fic I wrote and it was kinda hard to put my thoughts into words, but I think it turned out alright. Critiques/comments are appreciated. I'm glad to give back to the Miraculous Ladybug fandom!


End file.
